HackAIADA
by Drou Miazakia
Summary: Set a few years after the story of .Hack//G.U., AIDA was wiped out when the Rebirth was actived but now a new more poqwerful form of AIDA, AIADA has come up and with it, several new Epitaphs.


**A new Sage Palace Emperor**

"& there you have it folks!Two returning emperor's have taken their new title!"The announcer in the Arena said out loud as the title match was over.

"Well that's over."The sliver haired Adept Rouge said as he put away his twin long right sleeve blew in the small wind blew it around .Running down the length of his arms where the monk style half way down his thigh where two strips that crossed back & forth on his blue gray eyes as he let out a small sigh."Well Alkaid?"He asked opening an eye to look at the red head Twin Blade.

"Yeah Zion...I knew Haseo would be hard to take down but..."Alkaid said looking came over to her.

"Hey,it all worked out. After all,you had me here."Zion said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Dr- I mean Zion."She said looking up at him,smiling lightly.

"Hey Corro,how does it feel to be an Emperor?"Zion asked looking at their other team member.

A red headed guy stood there holding his twin was also an Adept Rouge like had a quiet nature about him,a guy who doesn't really say much.

"Fine not that it means any thing to me" Corro said in a quite voice

"How...did you...get..so strong..? " Interrupted the former arena emperor Haseo

Alkaid answered " The same way you did"

Haseo gasped "..Do..you mean?"

Zion answered "If you can't bet them hack'im that's my motto...well not really...It's one of them though!"

"Compliments of me" said Corro."The son of the Slum & brother of the greatest hacker there."

"Huh...?"Was all Haseo could get out before both teams where warped out of the Arena.

**After Party**

Zion walked through the doors of Iccolo with a smile on his face. "Ahhhh!Nice to be back after all this time!"He said with smile. Alkaid nodded as she sat down next to Zion.

"So,the strong raise again."Taihaku said as he walked in.

"Yes,now if only we can get back in ourselves." Sirus said as he walked in also & looked at them."Zion,Alkaid,you two really make a good team but you guys couldn't take me down by yours self's."He said with a smile.

Zion just looked at Sirus."Wanna bet?You forget I can heal myself since I'm an Adept Rouge."

"True,but I won't give you a chance to heal yourself."Sirus said closing his looked at them then just sighed."What;s wrong Alkaid?"Sirus asked looking at her.

"Nothing,you & Zion are worse then you & me when it comes to this."Alkaid said laughing some."Besides,Zion does fight anyone without me being doors opened once moire & in walked Haseo with Endrance & Antares.

"Finally,someone who can beat my dumb student." Antares said laughing,as he was drinking in real life...again.

" was like watching a rose slowly bloom then wither away finally when it couldn't take anymore."Endrance said with everyone looking at him.

Zion looked at Alkaid."Alkaid,where's Corro?"

Alkaid just shrugged."It says he's must be doing his project but weren't we supposed to help him with that?"

Zion nodded."Yeah but he's never called or anything."

Haseo walked over to them now."Alkaid,Zion Good match the other the way,What was that move you pulled Zion,the one with the white orb?"

Zion just smiled."It's called Angel's takes alot of my Sp."He closing his eyes then stood up then whispered into Haseo's ear."It's a hacked level three art for my Harvest Cleric form."He said then sat down.

Haseo just nodded & went over to talk to Taihaku & Sirus.

Alkaid looked at Zion."Do you feel bad about how we won?"

Zion looked at Alkald now & nodded lightly."I don't like it but it was the only choice we had...This proves that we are the best players in The ...I feel as if this is just the beginning...."

**The new Epitaphs & The Festival**

Zion stood at theChoas gate in Berg Epona."Man...whats taking them so long?"He muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Zion!"Alkaid called as her & Corro walked up to him.'Sorry but I had to get him from the home area."She said ambit annoyed.

Corro just shurgged."Hey,I'm here now,lets get going."Zion nodded & entered the area words.

_Sigma Hidden Forbidden Festival_

The trio warped to the festival grounds & Corro went off on his & Alkaid walked around together .After awhile they met back up in a clearing.

"Well,this has so far been nice."Zion said sitting down with Alkaid.

"Yeah just boring...."Corro muttered looking at the sky.

A little ways away there where screams stood up quickly."What the hell?What's going on?"

In other parts of the festival grounds Haseo & the others where all having to summon their all met with each other,all badly hurt."

"What is this...AIDA?"Haseo asked holding his side.

"No..something alot worse...something that has the data on our Epitaphs."Yata replied.

"What or who could have done this?"Pi asked,her legs giving way under her.

Back at where Zion,Alkaid & Corro where at,A huge mess of gray dots came out of nowhere."This isn't good...."Corro muttered,getting gray dots rose up & went to Alkaid,which then surrounded let out a huge scream as patterns appeared on her.

"Crap...."Corro said as he got ready to summon his Epitaph.

Zion looked on a terror as he placed a hand on his right eye. Awakening patterns appeared on him now as stopped & looked at Zion."This isn 't good..."He said but then saw that Zion was still in cyber space came up around the two Epitaphs & their names where,Trishika,The Epitaph of Fire & Gaia,The Epitaph of Earth.

Trishika looked like Azure Flame god only in female shape & her hair was on on the other hand was in the form of a dog covered in 's eyes where red as well as it let out a loud roar & earth spikes shot out of it's mouth towards responded by throwing fire balls that met with the earth spikes & canceled each other ran towards Trishika,slashing out with it's pulled up a wall of fire that came out & blocked Gaia's attack & hurt it held it's hands out & a shield came up over her forearms & half her face.A ball formed & was shot out at was hit by it & for awhile it seemed the battle was over but Gaia broke out & formed it's own Data opened it's mouth & it's shield covered it's whole ball shot out & hit Trishika,this time though,the fight was over.

"Wow....first time using an Epitaph & Zion won..."Corro said as he closed his eyes.

Zion landed on the ground & caught Alkaid who was unconscious."Alkaid!Alkaid!"Zion yelled then he held her closer to him.

"Hey now...boys don't cry."She said with a smile.

"Alkiad!"Zion yelled out & hugged her tightly until red warp points came around them & they where at a new place.

**NetSlum Tartarga**

Zion looked around him as he saw that they where at a weird place that had a large window with Mac Anu in sight.

"Yata,why are all these people here?"Haseo asked seeing faces he didn't want to see right now.

"Hmmm....it seems there's more going on then we thought,could it be that there are more Epitaph users?"Yata asked at seeing Zion,Alkaid,Corro,Nora,Taihaku,Mastu,Bordeaux,Sirius & Zelkova.

"What the hell's an Epitaph?"Bordeaux asked looking at Yata.

"An Epitaph is doll like thing in the game that only eight people where supposed to weild but now nine more have Epitaphs & those nine happen to be us."Corro said closing his & all the other epitaph users looked at Corro with a look that said"How in the world does he know?"

Zion thought some & looked at Yata."Does an Epitaph look like this?"He said as patterns appeared on his body."Come here & lend me thine !"He cried as Gaia appeared above him.

Yata looked stunned."Yeah...but how did you get that Epitaph?You where never someone we thought to hold an Epitaph when we where looking for the first eight."

"I don't know how I got it...It just came out when I saw Alkaid hurt by these weird gray dots....she also has one then,if I have one."Zion said looking at Alkaid,who was still out of it.

"Mine has also been awakened....It's been so for quite awhile now."Corro said looking at Yata.

"How come it never came over the Serpent of lore" said Yata " Because we don't have the normal epitaph's we can't be scanned by the system because we are children of the system it's self" said Corro

Zion hung his head. "Alright,speak normal talk please. Your hurting my brain...." He said with a sigh.

Yata looked at Zion. "The fire at CC Corp was the time when the eight Morganna Factors where thought to be lost. The Eight Phases are called..."

Haseo closed his eyes. "Skeith, The Terror of Death which is mine."

"Mine is Inns, The Mirage of Deceit." Atoli said putting her hands behind her back.

"Magus, The Propagation."Kuhn Said simply.

"Fidchell, The Prophet." Yata said still looking at them.

Bo looked down."Gorre The Machinator" He said shyly.

"Macha The Temptress." Endrance said as he looked at Haseo.

"Tarvos The Avenger" Pi said closing her eyes as well.

"& Corbenik The Rebirth." Ovan said walking into the room.

"Ovan!Where have you been?"Haseo asked looking at him.

"Spending time with Aina & finding out about these new Epitaphs as well as who they belong is Gaia,The Epitaph of is Trishika,The Epitaph of is Kusan,The Epitaph of girl Nora is Fisame,The Epitaph of Is Sa,The Epitaph of is Osaw, The Epitaph of is Krownos,The Epitaph of is Mu,The Epitaph of Light & finally Zelkova is Fa,The Epitaph of Twilight."Ovan said as he looked at everyone.

Yata shook his head. "Your telling me that there is a Epitaph user who is the Epitaph of Twilight?"

Ovan nodded."Yes,but his can not be awakened likes everyone awaken his....we need to putt all the other sixteen epitaphs into more like parts of them in him."

Zion hit his head."Speak Japanese!"He said hanging his head more. "Now I have a huge headache.....great..."

"Suck it up." Corro said laughing lightly.

Alkaid finally woke up & Ovan went over everything again.

"Zion,did you get any of this?"Alkaid asked him.

He shook his head. "No I have a headache for hearing this stuff..."

Yata looked at them."Log out for now everyone. I'll stay here trying to figure out what is going on here."

Everyone nodded & logged out.

**Problems in the Real World**

Drou Miazakia sat at a cafe as he waited for Chika & Gale to show up."Where are they...& Why am I always early?!?!?!?"He muttered to himself.

Chika Muramoto showed up & sat down next to Drou. "What's this stuff with us being Epitaphs users?"

Drou shrugged. "Who I made Zion I never thought this could happen...."

Chika nodded. "Same when I made Alkaid...who knew."She said as she got herself something to drink.

Gale was walking up with two more people. "Hey Drou, hey Chika,here's two people you might want to Misaki & Chigusa Kusaka,They play Haseo & Atoli." Gale said sitting down.

"Nice to meet you two in real life. What did Gale promise you to get you two down here?" Drou asked knowing how Gale worked.

"He promised nothing to us, we both just had days we could get away from home." Ryou said as Chigusa nodded.

Drou nodded as he ate some of his food. "What do you think those dots where?"He asked after abit.

"Maybe a powered up version of AIDA who knows......We just can't beat it...it used copies of our epitaphs against us." Ryou said.

"Yeah,it was rougher for me since I'm not good at using Innis..."Chigusa said kinda shy.

"At least we don't have to worry about what ever it is affecting us here...."Gale said as a bunch of tv's went haywire as well as traffic lights.

"Had to ruin it for us,didn't you Gale?" Drou & Chika said at the same time.

"Man....my sketch books better be okay at home...."Drou closing his eyes.

"You draw?"Ryou asked.

"Yeah but mainly people that ask me to draw their PC's in The World." Drou said looking at Ryou.

"Guys,Yata needs to see us right now...only thing is.....None of us live really close to here...."Gale said in a low voice.

"Everyone just come to my place.I'm closet to here."Drou said getting up. Everyone else got up & at that time,stores on the whole street went out due to power failures.

**AIADA**

Yata looked at Zion as he warped in." Where are Alkaid,Corro,Haseo & Atoli?" He asked out loud.

"Their behind me in real life,we all met at a cafe when we got your message Yata." Zion said looking at him."What do you have for us?"

"This is a powered up version of AIDA,We've named it,AIADA or Artifically Intelligent Advancded Data has all the information on the Phases & Cubia,which the AIADA Cubia is causing these problems in the real world but they have appears that Cubia has taken a PC form in order to get closer to us & of course,wipe us out." Yata said looking at eveyone.

"What does the Cubia PC look like?" Kuhn asked looking at Yata.

"I don't know many new PC's where made today it'll take awhile to find it." Yata said pulling up the numbers of new players for them to see.

"Great,we could get pked at anytime by this Cubia PC & we don't even know what it looks like."Zion said shaking his head."Oh The other four say you need to get this information to us faster than you are Yata,their not logging in until they know what it looks like,same with me."Zion said giving Yata a death glare.

Yata nodded."I understand,Pi & I will stay here,the rest of you,stay logged off until we get the information on the Cubia could take awhile so don't be shocked if it takes a few we have a picutre to give you all,We'll all meet at a place to be determined in the real that can't make it,I'll email the pic to you.& when we meet in the real world be ready to prove who you are."Yata said as Zion sighed & logged out with everyone else.

**Doppleganger Invasion**

Zion warped into Mac Anu and ran to the home. He entered the old raven building as he saw everyone in it. "Packed place...alright, spill it Yata, whats going on?"

"There is a mass warping of data that seems to be acting like a Chaos Gate warping a player to and from a field. Its happening on all servers so I'm sending all of you out to go see what's going on and if it is worse case, fight what ever comes through that gate." Yata expand as pictures of all the root towns came up. "Even the netslum is in danger. They'll all attack at once so once it begins....your on your own until one root town is saved. Zion, Alkaid, Corro and Haseo will stay in Mac Anu and protect it. Antares, Endrance, Sirius, and Taihaku will take Lumina Cloth. Gabi, Bordeaux, Negimaru, and Grein will take Dol Dona. Me, Pi, Khun and Sakubo will take Breg Epona. Finally Ovan, Shino, Tabby, and Sakisaka will protect the Net slum. Now move out and the system has been changed to let people who wanna help fight draw weapons in teh root towns."

"Well thats helpful....atleast we can fight back now." Haseo muttered as he went to the door. "I think we all need to get where we need to go." Haseo left the home with Zion, Alkaid and Corro.

"We have the biggest & hardest to defend...With all these portals...they could bypass us right away and get to the home where most the newbies are at...." Corro said thinking.

"Your right and if we spilt up we'll be over whelmed...." Alkaid added in.

"Then we have to stop them in the Chaos gate room. Find a way to disable the gate so any that escape we can hunt down and destroy them." Zion said as he stopped to message both Yata and Ovan on how to disable a Chaos Gate. They both messaged him back. "Alright. All we have to do is Data Drain it. Thats all they both said so heck if I know how Data Draining a Chaos Gate works...."Zion muttered as they stood at the Chaos Gate. A rumble hit the city and Dopplegangers came out of the Chaos Gate.

"Crap!Fall back!" Haseo cried out as he headed to the door.

"Not yet!We have to seal the Gate!GAIA!" Zion summoned his avatar and shot a quick Data Drain at the Gate, causing the blue light in the middle to dissappear.

"Zion!Alkaid! Go the alchemy distreact while Corro and I go to protect the home." Haseo said as they went to the home. Zion and Alkaid ran to see a girl with dual guns protecting a group of ten newbies.

"Sephina! Theres too many of them!!!" One of the newbies cried to the girl with the guns.

"Don't low level dopple's are nothing." Sephina repieled smiling as she closed her red eyes with small black spots in them.

A shot sounds out as Sephina fliched as a dopple dropped dead at her feet. "Be gald we're here." Zion said as he turned and walked to the wave coming to them. "Alkaid, help them to the home. I'll hold them off here." Zion said as he pulled out his twin blades.

"I owe you one so I'll help." Sephina said as she walked up besides Zion.

"Then you better get ready to run once everyone is out of here." Zion said as he killed dopple after dopple. Sephina shot and killed two dopples at once.

"Come on Zion!!!"Alkaid called as she warped out. Zion and Sephina soon followed.

Sigma Breg Epona

Yata messaged the other servers. "Pi, this is bad....

everyone else has wiped out their dopplegangers expect for Haseo's team...no one can warp to them ethier but dopplegangers keep coming out of their Chaos Gate...if we don't find a way to get to them..they'll be Lost One's in a hurry, their making their last stand at the home..."

Delta Mac Anu

The five of them where on the ground panting.

"This is not good...." Haseo said as he shot another one.

"Yeah...the others can't get to us..."Corro said as he dropped his guns.A doppleganger raised it's sword towards Alkaid, Zion jumped infornt of it. Just as started to swing a white light came from above.

"Little children of Morganna. My own dear children. I have have brought you the keys you'll need to wage this war." Aura said as she landed on the ground as five blue orbs came from the sky.

"So this is R2? Nyah! Rare item hunting time!" A perky girl said as she jumped up and down.

"Mistral! Clam down. We'll have time for that later....Right Kite?" A girl with pink hair said.

"Yeah...At least we got our old PC models and lvls back...." Kite said as he looked at Orca and Blamung.

"Lets get this over with." Orca said as he pulled his weapon out and they all raged into the midst of the dopplegangers.

"Holy...the .Hackers...?" Corro said wide eyed.

"Did...Azure Flame Kite talk and not look like a zombie...?" Haseo asked shocked.

Zion closed his eyes. "Well...the first ever doppleganger invasion has ended....and we're the ones who kept them from taking over this city...but what happened at the Chaos Gate....?"

**The Truth**

Yata listened to the four of them telling the battle for Mac Anu.

"So what the hell happened happened Yata? We almost got our ass's handed to us on a a sliver platter." Zion said getting angry.

"Calm down Zion." Yata replied closing his eyes."We found the reason why the Gate didn't fully work."

"And whats that Yata? All four of us are pissed at you." Haseo chimed in. Sephina stood by a wall then looked at them.

"It could have been Cubia's evil side." She said closing her eyes.

"What? Cubia has no good or evil side plus how do you know about Cubia to begin with?" Yata asked as Sephina smiled.

"Simple." She muttered as as a white verison of Cubia appeared behind her only this one had a new look. It looked like a combo of Skeith and had gray dots around it.

"Thats...what made the attack isn't it?" Yata looking at her.

"No...that was the bad AIADA Cubia." Sephina replied walking up to be on Alkaid's other side. "Thats what everyone is calling these gray dots. AIADA."

"AIADA.....Fits I guess....Now..if you don't mind....I need to play as my old character...." Yata said logging out.

"Excuse me too...I need to help get the game ready for it's newest update....Haseo,Zion,Corro, and Matsu. You should go buy it....It has new classes for you to get..up to two more classes....& a Adpet rouge only weapon....which three of you already have." Pi said getting ready to log out.

"Wait...Dual Guns?" Haseo asked just seeing Pi smile as she warpped out.


End file.
